1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a knee airbag device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-123862 (JP-A-9-123862) describes a knee airbag device disposed in an instrument panel undercover, or in a steering column cover. When the airbag of the airbag device is deployed, the airbag extends to areas on the right and left sides of the steering column cover to regulate movement of the airbag in a vehicle-width direction.
However, in the above-described conventional example, the airbag is likely to be deployed in substantially parallel with the axis of the steering column due to the influence of the shape of the steering column cover. Thus, it is difficult to stably deploy the airbag at a desired position.